OVERALL DESCRIPTION: The University of Michigan Complementary and Alternative Medicine Research Center for Cardiovascular Diseases will focus on the investigation of complementary and alternative medicine (CAM) modalities to treat and prevent cardiovascular disease. Additionally, the center will stress CAM education and promotion of validated CAM treatments for cardiovascular well-being. The center will bring together practitioners and researchers from the region and the University of Michigan in cardiac surgery, epidemiology, and the CAM community. This multi-disciplinary group will focus on discerning safe and efficacious CAM interventions for amelioration of the morbidity and mortality associated with cardiovascular disease. Initial projects are designed to allow for scientific validation of specific CAM techniques. These include the use of an herbal supplement, Hawthorn extract in the treatment of congestive heart failure and applying the Reiki biofield energy healing technique in diabetic peripheral vascular disease and autonomic neuropathy. Furthermore, the influence of spirituality upon outcomes in patients having coronary artery bypass surgery will be examined as well as the impact of traditional Chinese medicine technique of Qigong on post-CABG pain, healing, and outcome. Specific aims of the CAM Research Center are to support peer-reviewed pilot projects, provide data management to CAM investigators and enable CAM publications in peer-reviewed journals. Educational goals include a national symposium on Cardiovascular CAM and career development through a CAM research fellowship and a comprehensive CAM curriculum. The long-term objectives of the CAM Research Center are to systematically evaluate CAM therapies for cardiovascular health via collaborative research, focus institutional activities in CAM eduction, and integrate validated CAM modalities into comprehensive cardiovascular health care.